Time Bomb
by Liberty Hallway
Summary: Set between Angel and Nevermore. Fang and Max still long for each other, even when they know things are better off the way they are.


_**May I suggest than you put the great song "Time Bomb", by All Time Low, that inspired this OS ?**_

_**Oh oh, oh oh**_

_**Oh oh, oh oh**_

"Fang."

The voice was so similar it hurts. Even when he knew that was not her. He couldn't even bring himself to look up, knowing that he would see a pale reflexion of the chocolate eyes he desperately needed.

Calling Maya was not a mistake. He needed her because she knew how to fight and she was already familiar with his twisted world. But he was not sure if his heart could take it. Every time he saw her, it was like crushing his heart and stomping on its ashes. And the worse thing was that he knew he was the one who had done this.

_**From the get-go, I knew this was hard to hold**_

_**Like a crash, the whole thing spun out of control**_

_**Oh, on a wire, we were dancing**_

_**Two kids, no consequences**_

_**Pull a trigger without thinking**_

_**There's only one way down this road**_

Max was looking outside the window. There were the only few minutes she let her mind wander. The Flock was safe and asleep, even if she would have to wake them up in a few minutes. For now, Max-the-leader was not needed.

But letting her mind wander was tricky. Because the only thing she could think about was the beautiful midnight eyes, so far away.

Her heart was longing for him, even if she was beginning to understand why he had left. This star-crossed lover thing made her want to shout obscenities. But even after the treason, after all this Maya thing, she couldn't not love him. She couldn't let him go. She was probably masochist but in a way, she loved him for leaving. Oh, of course, she wanted to kill him. But she didn't have to make a choice between her family and her love. She was going to keep her family safe, and then she was going after her love to kick his ass and kiss him 'till the world ends.

_**It was like a time bomb, set into motion**_

_**We knew that we were destined to explode**_

_**And if I had to pull you out of the wreckage**_

_**You know I'm never gonna let you go**_

Fang put his emotionless mask on and followed Maya. He was going to fight like hell to make all this end. To help her even when he was not at her side. He was sincere when he was talking to her about this desert island. But it was not what she wanted and he wanted to help her get what she really wanted.

Even when it means leaving her, maybe forever.

_**We're like a time bomb**_

_**Gonna lose it, let's defuse it**_

_**Baby, we're like a time bomb**_

_**But I need it**_

_**Wouldn't have it any other way**_

That's when he heard the bomb. People shouting, people running, cars burning and everything. He caught eyes with Maya and then the whole gang was rushing toward the scene. His heart was aching with déjà-vu. He couldn't help but thinking that maybe _they_ were here, that maybe another member of his family were under this collapsed building or that burning car.

_**Well, there's no way out of this so let's stay in Every storm that comes also comes to an end**_

_**Oh, resistance is useless**_

_**Just two kids, stupid and fearless**_

_**Like a bullet shooting the lovesick**_

_**There's only one way down this road**_

Max was not really sure what happened. One moment, they were all jumping out the window to leave the small hotel room, the next, the world was upside down. As her foggy mind began to clear, she called : "Everyone alright ?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"ZOMG ! What was that ? I think I hurt my arm but otherwise I'm alright."

"Fine here. That was one hell of an explosion ! But not as good as mine. I'm sure I can do better."

"We're all fine, Max, said Dylan. What about you ?"

Something caught her eyes. Once she managed to get what it was, she said, flabbergasted : "I'm not sure. I think I have hallucinations. Is that Fang running toward us ?"

_**It was like a time bomb, set into motion**_

_**We knew that we were destined to explode**_

_**And if I had to pull you out of the wreckage**_

_**You know I'm never gonna let you go**_

In the middle of the nightmare-ish scene, Fang caught a vision of his personal hell. His Flock (plus Dylan) was lying on the floor, not moving. He broke into a sprint, just when they all began to wake up. And then, Max bore her eyes into his, seeming to be doubting her sanity.

_**We're like a time bomb**_

_**Gonna lose it, let's defuse it**_

_**Baby, we're like a time bomb**_

_**But I need it**_

_**Wouldn't have it any other way**_

Fang stopped. He wasn't sure it was a good idea. Because he was pretty sure he would not be able to leave them again. To leave _her_ again. But Fate seemed to have decided to throw them together no matter what. So he walk toward them, making sure they were all right (except Dylan). Nudge was holding her arm, Gazzy had multiple cuts and was helping Iggy who had a nasty burn on his leg. Max was also bleeding a lot. No one other than Max had seen him for the moment. So when they began to turn towards him, he stood still and let his invisibility power surround him. But Max still had her eyes in his, as if she could still see him. Then, she nod, a near-invisible nod, to let him know they were all safe.

_**Got my heart in your hands**_

_**Like a time bomb ticking**_

_**It goes off, we start again**_

_**When it breaks, we fix it**_

_**Got your heart in my hands**_

_**Like a time bomb ticking**_

_**We should know**_

_**Better, but we won't let go**_

He disappeared, but Max knew he hadn't move. So she hadn't either. The other turned, and saw nothing. They were a little worried about Max, then, but it was not the first time she saw something they couldn't, nor the first time she let her grief about Fang show, even when it was not intended. He still hadn't move, so she nod a little, to let him know he could go, to let him know they didn't needed him any more than the ordinary (which was a lot, especially for Max). Then, without waiting for a form of acknowledgment, she rose and lead the other members of the Flock away from the devastation. She was the last to take off, and before she did, she cast a last glance behind her, taking the scene, remembering an other one, in an other city, taking her baby away. A solitary tears rolled down a cheek but soft and invisible lips stopped it halfway. She closed her eyes, smile and take off, before she wrapped her hands around either his torso or his neck.

_**It was like a time bomb, set into motion**_

_**We knew that we were destined to explode**_

_**(Destined to explode)**_

_**And if I had to pull you out of the wreckage**_

_**You know I'm never gonna let you let me go**_

_**(I'm never gonna let you go)**_

_**Like a time bomb**_

_**Gonna lose it, let's defuse it**_

_**Baby, we're like a time bomb**_

_**But I need it**_

_**Wouldn't have it**_

_**Any other way**_

_**Oh oh, oh oh**_

_**Hey ! Thank you all for reading. Whoa, that took time. I think this OS has been sitting in my computer for, like one year and a half ? And I just finished it.**_

_**Disclaimer : "Maximum Ride" belongs to James Patterson and the lyrics of the song Time Bomb belong to All Time Low.**_

_**Don't hesitate to review !**_


End file.
